Ruby's Cars series 3 ep 6: I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY LIFE!!!!!!!
WARNING: Only Ruby edits. If you do, he'll turn into Emerald Hard Oaks thanks to his series being ruined. Win95, Windows 3.1 AND ESPECIALLY THE USER WHO ADDS 2005 PISTON CUP RACERS CATEGORY among others are not allowed to edit!! However, Win95 is only allowed to do grammar mistakes. Last time on Ruby's Cars series 3 Lightning Mcqueen's mansion is revealed to be set on fire by the ABTOTC and Rev N Go Racer stole his Piston Cups!!!! This time some historic things happen (as you can tell by the title and that's what Darrell said)!!!! This happens at Calladega Speedway. Transcript Darrell: WE ARE AT CALLADEGA BOYS! Do I have to say more? Bob: I think you seem to have some memory problems of something Darrell! you know cause you did not say- Darrell: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING BOYS! Bob: Nevermind. (on-boards of Reb, Harvey and Lightning are shown) Darrell: IT'S A GREAT START FOR JACKSON STORM! LIGHTNING BEHIND HIM MURRAY CLUTCHBURN IN THIRD! NEXT GEN VINYL TOUPEE IN SEVENTH! Bob: Rookie Jonas Carvers catching up! (cars zoom by) (later on lap 56) Cruz: NO! I'M SPINNING! I'M SPINNING (hits wall) OW! Bob: CRUZ HAS HIT THE WALL! Darrell: Cruz Ramirez is out of the race! (later on lap 195) Bob: MCQUEEN FINALLY OVERTAKES STORM! JONAS CARVERS NOW FOURTH! NEXT GEN VINYL TOUPEE SIXTH! Darrell: THEY KEEP ON GOING! JACKSON BEING AGGRESSIVE! Jackson: TAKE THAT LIGHTNING! (tries to push him but he dodges) Lightning: Nice try Jackson but THE WIN WILL BE MINE!!!!! Bob: LAP 197! MCQUEEN STILL LEADING! McQueen Fans: KA CHOW! KA CHOW! KA CHOW! KA CHOW! Mater: YOU CAN DO IT BUDDY! Darrell: ROOKIE JONAS CARVERS 3RD! A BIG BATTLE FOR TENTH BETWEEN DAN CARCIA, CAL WEATHERS AND RYAN LANEY! REX REVLER NOW 4TH! Rex: GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! Darrell: IT'S THE FINAL LAP BOYS! WHO WILL WIN! Bob: MCQUEEN IS LEADING THE FINAL LAP! JONAS CARVERS OVERTAKES JACKSON STORM! REX REVLER 4TH! Darrell: THEY HEAD ON TURN TWO! MCQUEEN AND STORM DOING WELL BUT THERE'S A CRASH! MASSIVE ONE! Bob: A HUGE CRASH ON TURN TWO! THIS IS JUST (Popeye toot) INCREDIBLE! IT SEEMS EVERY CAR HAS BEEN INVOLVED EXCEPT SIX! Darrell: THAT'S RIGHT! LIGHTNING MCQUEEN FINISHES FIRST! JONAS, JACKSON, REX, CHASE AND DANNY ARE THE OTHER FINISHERS!!!!! Bob: NEXT GEN VINYL TOUPEE INVOLVED BUT TAKES LITTLE DAMAGE! Darrell: THANK GOD FOR THAT! Bob: SHELDON SHIFTER FLIPS 31 TIMES!!!!! RYAN LANEY FLIPS 36 TIMES!!!!!!!!!! ''JACK DEPOST HAS FLIPPED 57 TIMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: '''A WORST (Seal Bark) MOMENT FOR JACK DEPOST!' Jack (very very very weak): Bark (imitates Minecraft Death Sound and goes on his side, he is still alive though) Darrell: I HAVE ABSOLUTELY (Dolphin Censor) NEVER EVER SINCE MY CAREER STARTED EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER SEEN ANY (Yee) THING LIKE THIS HUGE (Popeye Toot) CRASH IN MY GOD (Mine Seagull) LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bob: EVERY SINGLE CAR INVOLVED EXCEPT SIX! I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY LIFE TOO!!!!!! (Replay of the crash from the grandstands, Reb's on-board and Harvey's on-board are shown. Lightning's on board shows him dodge the wreck with skills) Rex: JACK! JACK! JACK! Lightning: I can't believe this just happened. Cal: I'm ok. Damaged but ok. Reb: Yeah me too. Dud and Ed: Dont take us out coach! The two of us can still race! Tow Truck: Already done! Dud and Ed: Whatever. Next Gen Vinyl Toupee: I'm ok too. But Sheldon Shifter flipped 31 times, Ryan Laney 36 times and POOR JACK DEPOST FIFTY SEVEN TIMES!!!!! Bobby: I know. They are being taken to the hospital. Sheldon and Ryan are injured and Jack Depost is in critical condition. Rex: NOOOOOOO! (sad singing voice while crying) Gask its the track time treat..... Gask its the track time treat........................... (Cal sheds a tear) Lightning: Are you actually gonna cry Cal? For Jack Depost? Cal (crying): I'M SORRY I SAID THAT I DONT WANT YOU IN THE RSG JACK! JUST PLEASE DON'T DIE! I JUST WANT TO HEAR ONE MORE SEAL BARK! JUST ONE!!!!!!! Brick: It's ok Cal. It's ok to be annoyed by them but the fact that you are now ok with them on the RSG is great! I get annoyed by them too sometimes. Lightning: I get annoyed too they are funny and good guys unlike Herb or Aiken. Rex: YEAH! CAL WILL BE FRIENDS WITH US AGAIN! Cal (stops crying): I am only like this because I don't want Jack to die. I will be the same old Cal once he is recovered fully. Next Gen Vinyl Toupee: If he ever makes it. Cal: DONT REMIND ME! The King: It's ok Cal. Cal: Thanks uncle. Jack might even use seal barks while in the hospital! Cruz: I know we are focused on Jack Depost BUT MY HUSBAND AND RYAN INSIDE LANEY ARE ALSO INJURED!!!!! POOR JACK THOUGH 57 FLIPS IS TERRIBLE! Lightning: Yup. They are all in the same hospital we go there tomorrow. Bob: There you have it the most HISTORIC CRAZY CALLADEGA SPEEDWAY RACE EVER!!!!! Darrell: We will see you In the next race at Bristol boys! We hope Jack Depost can survive his horrible crash as well as Ryan and Sheldon also injured in the crash. to be continued in part 7 Category:Historic Episodes of Ruby's Cars Series